


Acrophobia

by disgustedqueen



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fear of Heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustedqueen/pseuds/disgustedqueen





	Acrophobia

Acrophobia – fear of heights

——-

Chicago, IL.

"It’s just a ride, Artemis," Wally said, rolling his eyes. Oliver had been generous enough to pay for the team to go to Navy Pier with him while he was on a conference but Artemis was chickening out of riding on the ferris wheel.

_He had been waiting all day for this._

And it’s not like it was scary or anything- a couple quick circles and they were off. Artemis complained about everything from loosing her lunch to dizziness and refused to go anywhere near the wheel.

Or, Wheel of  _Death_ , as she had so fondly renamed it.

"It’s not just a ride Wally! What happens if I’m in a cart with you and you start fidgeting and it tips upside down?"

_Where did she get that?!_

"Listen, you go on the ride I’ll give you fifty bucks."

She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I’ll make you peanut butter-n-fudge brownines?"

"No."

He tapped his foot impatiently. “Fine, be a little wuss. I bet you’re just scared, anyways.”

"You would lose that bet, West," Artemis said, narrowing her eyes.

"Then come on the ride with me."


End file.
